poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders/Transcript (Frogadier55's Version)
This is a transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders. Opening/Alien Chase (At Timmy's House) (Timmy wake Cosmo and Wanda with a spoon and make a world pool) Timmy: Guys Guys, Wake up, Wake up! Cosmo and Wanda: (Screams) Wanda: Jeepers, Timmy, what's the hurry? Timmy: It's on, it's on! They gonna releasing "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" on TV today! Cosmo: Oh, it's about when man eating Alien killer attacking Knights of the Weekender Tables? (Then Cosmo vomits at Wanda) Timmy: No! Wanda: It's about when Tino and his friends went back in time in lands of aliens, and they found Tino's great grand Father? Timmy: No! Cosmo: I know! It's the one they learn the greatest love of all it's inside of him? Timmy: NO!!!! (The movie begins as we see space then we see the title "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders" then we see the man listening to the radio screams in pain when he almost got deaf from a loud sound) Lauren: What happened? Max: I've got a blast from something. Lauren: Hey, your right. It's almost 1.20 on the meter. (Max puts his headphones back on) Max: I don't hear it anymore. Steve: Hey, what's going on? Lauren: We just got a reading. Max: A loud one. Steve: You're kidding. (He goes to the scanner) Max: Well, whatever it was it's gone now. Steve: Look I know you both want to work another shift here but I need to get some rest, too. Max: Well, we earned our pay from Uncle Sam today Lauren: Yeah, who knows we might have reached someone out there. Steve: Maybe they're already here. (The scan shows a dot) (Now we go to the Shaggy and Scooby are driving the mystery machine in the sandstorm while they are listening and dancing to rock music) Shaggy Rogers: Rock on, Scoob! Velma Dinkley: Would you guys mind keeping it down, we're trying to get some sleep back here. Holly: Yeah, how am I suppose to sleep with all that noise? Sleepy: How long till we get there? Shaggy Rogers: Like we we're gonna wake you up anyway, girls. There's a town coming up and we need to stop for some chow. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh! Fred Jones: (Yawning as he looks at his watch on his right wrist) But we just had dinner two hours ago. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I thought you guys are full. Didn't you guys skip dessert? Carver Descartes: We had dessert, but Shaggy and Scooby skipped dessert. Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but all this driving is making me hungry. Besides that's like 14 hours indog time. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Scooby holds his breath and shows them his rib cages) Daphne Blake: This dust storm's really picking up. (The dust blocks Shaggy's path while driving) Shaggy Rogers: Like, I can't see a thing! (Shaggy drives the right side of the road without noticing the sign that says "No Trespassing United States Government") Fred Jones: Hey! What's with this road? Daphne Blake: And what's with that sound? Suezo: I don't know. (Then we see a light came out of nowhere behind the heroes, we get to see a large object flying above the mystery machine. The light blinds the heroes and then crashes into the cactus) Fred Jones: Is everyone all right? Shaggy Rogers: I'm okay. Squire Flicker: Is anyone alright? Eddie: We're fine. Holly: Are you okay? Genki: We're fine. Sci-Twi: You okay, Spike? Spike the Dog: Yeah. Sunset Shimmer: Is nothing broken. Eddie: Yep, I'm good. (The heroes gets out of the van) Velma Dinkley: What was that thing? Shaggy Rogers: I don't know, but it sure was big. Velma Dinkley: Was it some kind of jet? Fred Jones: Not like any jet I've ever seen. Did you see how fast it was? (Suddenly they hear a loud noise) Hare: Was that the van? (Velma opens the van's machine as it lets out a steam) Velma Dinkley: (coughing) Looks like the radiator's finished. King Allfire: Well that's bad news. Shaggy Rogers: Now what? Spring: Guys, look. Mocchi: What is it, Spring? Fred Jones: That looks like a town. Can't be more than a mile away. Shaggy Rogers: Like you want us to walk across the desert... at night? Fred Jones: Well I'm not gonna carry ya. Shaggy Rogers: But there's snakes and stuff out there. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, a rattlesnake. (He mimics a rattlesnake) Eddie: Any other ideas? Shaggy Rogers: Hey! I got an idea. How about if Scoob, Eddie, Loungelot, Genki, Rarity, Mocchi, Suezo, Hare and I stayed to guard the mystery machine. Genki: Great idea. Sir Loungelot: That's not a bad idea, guys. Velma Dinkley: That's a very brave thing to do, Scooby. Thank you. Scooby-Doo: Your welcome. - Daphne Blake: We'll be back with some help. Shaggy Rogers: '''And bring back some food, too! (They all left) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''I know where Velma keeps the stash, Scoob! '''Scooby and Mocchi: Oh, boy! () - Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's the last one! - Shaggy Rogers: C'mon, buddy. We'll split it 50-50. () Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. A jackalope! I thought those things were fake. Scooby-Doo: Me, too! Shaggy Rogers: Hey, Put that down! (They chased the jackalope for the Scooby Snack) Shaggy Rogers: Come back here, you little horned thief! (The jackalope go under the fence as the others follow it, but now its gone.) Shaggy Rogers: Man, he's gone. (sees a glow) What's with that glow? Scooby-Doo: I don't know. Sir Loungelot: Should we investigate? (Then the shadows of two figures appear behind them) Shaggy Rogers: Like there's something creepy behind isn't it? Scooby-Doo: (Turns to see silhouettes) Yeah. Really creepy. (The shadows reveals to be aliens) Shaggy Rogers: Yep, that's creepy alright. Sir Loungelot: A-A-ALIENS!!! Genki: Run! (They run off in terror while the aliens chases them as the song "Scooby-Doo! Where Are You" plays) Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We got some work to do now. Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby-Doo I see you. pretending you got a sliver. You're not fooling me,'cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. You know we got a mystery to solve, so Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act. Don't hold back And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through, you're going to have yourself a Scooby Snack! That's a fact! Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here are you. You're ready and you're willing. If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo, I know we'll catch that villain. Lester's Story (The nine heroes crashes inside the small restaurant) Velma Dinkley: Now what? Human Rainbow Dash: We thought you guys we're staying to keep an eye on the mystery machine. Shaggy Rogers: L-l-like... Aliens are after us! Scooby-Doo: Yeah! Aliens! Genki: There outside, fight them, Mocchi! (Fred, Genki, Olivia and Sir Blaze look outside to see no aliens are outside) Fred Jones: Aliens? We don't see any. Olivia: You guys are not serious are you? Genki: '''Very funny, guys. '''Shaggy Rogers: It's true! They were green and slimy and had big bug eyes! They were eight feet tall and glowing and had long creepy fingers. (Scooby growls acting like a alien) Shaggy Rogers: And and... (Goes to the doughnuts) Are those glazed? (They started eating each one of the doughnuts) Sleepy: And I thought they were gonna say something what's not real. Fred Jones: So, what about these aliens? Dot: No big deal, darlin'. Lots of people have seen them. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! Dot: Yeah, that's why we all don't go out much after dark. Human Applejack: Goly, have you seen them too? Dot: No, just the strange lights and the funny sounds at night. Velma Dinkley: Wow. Dot: (point to an old man) But he was taken aboard. Old man: '''I told you they're real! Them aliens are here to take over the world! () '''Sci-Twi: Who is that old man over there? Dot: That there is Lester. He's a little tetched. Seigio: Lester, I told you to keep it down or you'll have to leave! (Lester mumbles in frustration, and sits back down) Seigio: He's think they experimented on him Shaggy Rogers: Experimented? Seigio: About a month ago, some local cattle vanished overnight without a trace. Dot: Yeah. A lot of folks moved out of town. () Seigio: You like to eat, no? (They go to Lester) Velma Dinkley: Um, excuse me. But we understand that you've had some contact with aliens. Lester: That's right, young lady. Take me aboard the ship that did. Velma Dinkley: Really? Queen Griddle: You mean to say they took you away. Lester: Settle down. (Everyone sits down as Lester begins to tell the story) Squire Flicker: About the aliens? Lester: The aliens just like your friends said. I was out last night... (Flashback starts) Lester (V.O.): By Scorpion Ridge. There was this loud humming sound. And a bright light came up from behind me. And the light got brighter! And brighter! Then I blacked out. I woke up strapped to a cold metal table inside a spaceship. These aliens were looking down at me. They stuck a bunch of wires on my head. They told me not to worry 'cause they just wanted to ask me... some questions? (Flashback ends) Sunset Shimmer: What kind of questions? Lester: Like who I was... and what I'd seen that night, but then... (Outside we didn't hear what Lester was saying about his story as everyone gasp in horror) Daphne Blake: And then what? Gregory: Were you... attacked? Lester: I don't remember much after that. I woke up the next morning, outside of my house. (Shaggy and Scooby continue eating) Fred Jones: Has anyone else in town has this experience? Lester: Don't know. If they had, they ain't telling it. Daphne Blake: Ohh, that's creepy. Sunset Shimmer: That gives me the shivers. Spike the Dog: And very Creepy. Human Fluttershy: I don't like this story very much. Lester: So, you youngings better watch out, or they'll take you aboard their spaceship, too!! (He accidently knocks a burger off of Doties hand) Dot: WAH!! Lester! Lester: Sorry Dottie, it was an accident. Dot: Doh! What a mess! Velma Dinkley: Don't worry, Scooby will take care of it. (Scooby was going to eat the fallen burger, but Shaggy ate it before he does so. Princess Flame: Okay, that's so disgusting when Shaggy eats a burger on the floor. Human Rarity: Gah. Velma Dinkley: Gotta be quicker on the draw there, Scooby. Dot: Hey, Serge! I finally amit somebody who likes your cooking. Seigio: Haha. Very funny. Jack Skellington: '''Tino? is that you? '''Tino Tonitini: '''Jack Skellington? What are you doing here? '''Holly: Uh? You know him? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we meet him before. Human Pinkie Pie: It's been awhile since we saw Jack. Eddie: Where actually? Lor McQuarrie: I... I thinks it's... Oh, I can't remember. Jack Skellington: So, who are your friends here? Tino Tonitini: Oh yeah. These are Sci-Twi, Spike, The Human Mane 5, My Girlfriend Sunset Shimmer, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, the Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Eddie, Olivia, Spring, Tommy, Gregory, Sleepy, Genki, Tiger of the Wind, Mocchi, Holly, Hare, Suezo and Golem. Genki: Nice to meet you. Hare: The pleasure is ours as well, too. Jack Skellington: So what are you doing here, guys? Carver Descartes: Car trouble. We got lost in a sandstorm and crashed our van. And now the radiator's shut down. Jack Skellington Is there a mechanic in this town? He can help you out. Sci-Twi: We don't know. We haven't looked around town yet. And that Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Loungelot, Genki, Rarity, Mocchi, Suezo and Hare Eddie saw aliens. Jack Skellington: Oh, cool! Can you tell us about them? Shaggy Rogers: Nope, not gonna do it. Sir Hotbreath: Aw man. Fred Jones: So Lester, do you have any prove that you were abducted? Lester: Yep. I got pictures. Velma Dinkley: Uh, can we see them?! (Lester nods) Lester's House and Alien Collection (Now we go to the heroes and Lester enters a house and sees all the alien collections) Human Applejack: Whoa nelly! Lester: Well, come on in. (The heroes are amazed by the collection) Velma Dinkey: Interesting. (They explore and look at the alien stuff) Fred Jones: Have you uh.. told the media about your experience, Lester? Lester: Sure. Yeah, a number of times. But they think I'm some kind of nut! Fred Jones: Uh-huh. Human Rarity: That explains alot. (Shaggy, Scooby, and Eddie open a closet door and an alien doll fell out, scaring them.) Lester: Hey! Be careful with that! Shaggy Rogers: '''Is this the kind of spaceship you went on. '''Eddle: Because alien spaceships, creeps me out. Lester: Yep. Somethin' like that. Fred Jones: '''But you said you have pictures. '''Lester: You bet I do. Lots of pictures. (He pulls the sheets off revealing the pictures we're actually paintings) Daphne Blake: Oh, paintings. Genki: That's what the pictures are? Paintings? Princess Flame: You have got to be kidding. Lester: Yep. I'm a landscape artist. Olivia: Uh, They're pretty nice, Lester. Lester: Well, thank ye. Eh. Yeah, I been trying to show people the danger out there, but no one is believing me. The Wandering Minstrel: I see. (Daphne sees the painting with a ship) Daphne Blake: Hey. (picks it up) This looks like the ship we saw earlier. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Fred Jones: We don't even know we saw a ship. Velma Dinkley: Well we know we saw something. Daphne Blake: Lester, what are these? Lester: SALF dishes. The government put them up about a year ago. Daphne Blake: What are they for? Lester: SALF means Search for Alien Life Forms. Velma Dinkley: They send and monitor messages to and from space, hoping to find intelligent life. Lester: Ever since they built them dishes, aliens started to show up. (Shaggy breaks the model ship) And I know why. Fred Jones: Why? Lester: TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!! (Scooby, Shaggy, and Eddie try to fix the broken model spaceship, as Lest sees them, they hid it behind them.) Fred Jones: I think Lester has been painting in the sun too long. Human Rarity: Yeah, that old dude is crazy. Velma Dinkley: '''Maybe, but there may be a connection between those dishes and the aliens. I think we should investigate. '''Holly: Good idea, Velma. That way, we'll about the SALF dishes and the aliens. Lester: I got more pictures in the back room. You want to see 'em? Fred Jones: No, thanks. Is there a hotel in this town? Lester: There ain't no hotel. But you're welcome to stay here for the night. Daphne Blake: You're very kind, but... Lester: You ladies can sleep in the back room. Sir Hotbreath: Now we're talking! Lester: Used to be the kids' 'til they moved out. And you, young people can sleep on the couch. Hare: Cool! Shaggy Rogers: Like, what about us? Genki: Yeah, where are we gonna sleep? Mocchi: Mocchi! Is there another bedroom, besides the backroom? Eddie: No. And I'm sleepy. Lester: Don't worry, I've got a place for you, too. But quit touching my stuff! (Now we go to the rooftop we see Lester opens the door with his right arm while he's holding the blanket with his left arm as Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie climbs up) Shaggy Rogers: Wow! It's pretty groovy up here! Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. Genki: Wow. Awesome view. Eddie: I'll say. Lester: Yep, it's nice ain't it. Now you people get a good night rest. (He threw the blanket with his right arm as it covers Shaggy and this also scares Scooby thinking Shaggy is a ghost as he removes the blanket) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks Lest. Eddie: Thank you, Lester. Genki: Hope you get a good night sleep too. Shaggy Rogers: Oh, uh. Sorry Scoob. (Now they went to sleep, until the aliens arrived) The Aliens abducts Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi (Later we see everyone sleeping, then we go to Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi sleeping when a spaceship appears above then and hooks comes to get them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, uh, turn off the nightlight, Scoob. (Then the claws got their beds, and take them aboard to the UFO and it flies off) (Inside the UFO, Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie are still asleep) (Scooby wakes and sees the aliens and go back to sleep) Scooby-Doo: (wakes up) Huh?! (He finally realizes they're in a spaceship Scooby-Doo: Genki! Genki: (He wakes up and sees the aliens) Aliens! Eddie: (He wakes up too) What's wrong? (Sees the aliens) AAAHHH!!!! The aliens are real! (struggles) We're strapped down! I can't get lose! Mocchi: Where are we? Eddie: I think we're inside a spaceship full of aliens! Genki: Wait, What?! Scooby-Doo: R-Raggy! Shaggy Rogers: (sleeping) Not now, Scoob. I gladly accept the possesion of food critic for your magazine. Scooby, Eddie, Genki, and Mocchi: SHAGGY!! (Shaggy sees aliens beside him) Shaggy Rogers: Aliens! (struggles) Hey! Let us, go! Like, we taste terrible. We're all stringy. (Then the alien puts his finger on Shaggy's head) Scooby: Reah, ringy. Alien #1: Do not fear us, Earth creatures. Shaggy Rogers: Like it's too late for that, man. (One of the aliens strips wire to Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Like, come on guys, don't you need to phone home or something? Genki: Your not gonna hurt us are you? (Shaggy laughed with the alien put a wire on his neck, and Scooby laughed along with him) Alien #1: Cooperate and you will not be harmed. () Eddie: What does he mean by that? Genki: I think that is what he means. () Alien #1: We'll be released of your questioning and physical examination. Shaggy Rogers: Like sorry. But our health plans don't cover physicals. Eddie: I'm too Birdy to be experimented! Genki: And I'm too young! () - Shaggy, Scooby, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi Meets Crystal and Amber (The next day we see two silhouettes) Woman: Hey man, are you like alright? (Shaggy, Scooby, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie woke up) Genki: Oh... my head. Where are we? Eddie: How did we end up getting here? Shaggy Rogers: Like where are we? Crystal: Your in the middle of nowhere, man. Oh, like what are you guys doing here? Shaggy Rogers: Like hi. - Shaggy Rogers: Norville. Crystal: Norville? Shaggy Rogers: But everyone calls me, Shaggy. Eddie: I'm Eddie. Genki: I'm Genki, and this is Mocchi. Mocchi: Mocchi! Groovy Song (Later at the diner) - - - Holly: Who's that? Lester: She's some sort of nature photographer, haven't been around since last week. (Shaggy and Scooby walked in with loving joy, and Genki, Mocchi and Eddie came in also) Fred Jones: Hey, where are you guys been? Daphne Blake: And who is that girl? Shaggy Rogers: Her name's Crystal, she's wonderful. - - - I met by chance a girl in bell-bottom pants and she likes to say "Groovy" She came out of the blue And in an instant I knew Everything would be Groovy For her, I'd climb a mountain Swim the deepest ocean I'd even help her shopping That's the depth of my devotion It will be A dream come true She's even got a doggy for Scooby-Doo! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby: Don't forget Scooby-Doo!) Groovy Our love will never be blue I'll take this girl On a tour of the world Going port to port (Groovy) We'll spend all our time Every single last dime At the best food courts Groovy! Her smile's so bright it lights up My romantic feelings And best of all she's so tall like, I won't have to reach for high things! And even when I'm chasing ghosts I'll quit in time for dinner Six o'clock at the most! How groovy Just us two So groovy (Scooby-Doo: Don't forget Scooby Doo!) Our love will never be blue She'll cook me all my favorites Six or seven helpings And when it comes to say "I do" We'll have a tie dye wedding Our house will be So very fine We'll fill it up with stuff from 1969! How groovy Just us two So groovy And Shaggy Jr. too! Groovy And maybe some baby dogs, too (Scooby: Aww, heeheeheeheeheehee!) How groovy (groovy) So groovy (groovy) How groovy Fade - - Shaggy Rogers: Like, they'd found us, out in the middle of the desert. Fred Jones: What we're you doing out there? Shaggy Rogers: Oh yeah, I think Scoob and I we're abducted by aliens last night. (Everyone was shocked) Eddie: And, Genki, Mocchi, and I were abducted along with them too. Sleepy: You, Genki, and Mocchi were abducted, too? What happened? Velma Dinkley: They didn't hurt you, did they? Shaggy Rogers: We don't remember. Genki: Yeah, everything went black. Jack Skellington: '''That's scary. - '''Fred Jones: What's that smell? Shaggy Rogers: Oh, just some cologne they had in the restroom. Fred Jones: What's that smell? The Gange meets the SALF members/Shaggy and Scooby's date at Scorpion Range - Laura: So, where's your other friend and his dog? Daphne Blake: On a date. - Going inside a cave Gold!/"The Aliens are here" Shaggy and Scooby: Gold! (The look around the gold) Amber: Wow. - Eddie: That's a lot of gold. Genki: Now we're in the money! Mocchi: '''Mocchi! - - '''Shaggy Rogers: There goes our Scooby Snack, factory. () Shaggy Rogers: So who do you think owns all this gold? (Then Aliens appear) Scooby-Doo: R-r-railens!! Shaggy Rogers: Aliens? What would aliens want with gold? Crystal: Ask them, Shaggy. (As they screamed) Eddie: 'Let's get out of here! They're here from outer space They're knocking at the door Are they here for a party, or do they want more? Watch out! We're not alone I wish they'd just phone home The aliens are here To get the human race The aliens are here We've gotta get out of this place The aliens are here They're icky, bug-eyed beings from outer space Ugly, green and slimy all over the place Who knows just what they'll do? If they grab you, say toodle-oo, dude The aliens are here They're out in force tonight The aliens are here We better keep out of their sight The aliens are here If they catch you on their ship, they'll experiment on you And turn you into something for their interstellar zoo, dude! Beware, you better hide! They're closing in on every side! Oh, no! The aliens are here They're dropping in our face The aliens are here We gotta get outta this place The aliens are here The aliens are here Aliens' Identity/Steve, Max, and Lauren's plan (Now we go to the heroes who was trapped in the net, looking and those guards) '''Alien #2: '(Gibberish talk) (Guards agree and search for Genki, Mocha, Eddie, Scooby, Shaggy, Crystal and Amber, As they lower the net) '''Daphne Blake: You monsters! Fred Jones: You won't get away with this! Princess Flame: You'll pay for the trouble you costed! Alien #1: Silence earthlings, you should not have interfered. Velma Dinkley: You can give up the hoaxy alien siraid now, Steve! (The aliens were surprised and one of the alien takes off the mask, revealing to be Steve) Steve: So, you've figured it out, uh? Velma Dinkley: Wasn't hard. Human Rainbow Dash: How did you know it was him and the SALF crew? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I don't understand. (Then the two aliens unmasked themselves, revealing to be Laura and Max. Steve: Well, it doesn't matter now. Daphne Blake: Why would scientists like you do this? Tommy: Yeah, what is the meaning of this! Laura: Are you kidding? Do you have any idea, how much gold is down here. Velma Dinkley: '''You guys are giving scientists a bad name. You should be doing your jobs instead of looking for gold. '''Max: I was doing my job when I step onto this mine. Fred Jones: What do you mean? Max: '''Well, you'll see. (Flashback starts) - '''Steve: '''Exactly, They guard the area, while we mine the caves in shifts, and We've got some friendly allies to help us out. '''Squire Flicker: '''Help us out with what, Megan? '''Megan: '''You're very lucky, Flicker. (She eats Chocolate) - '''Genki: '''You okay, Mocchi? '''Mocchi: '''I'm okay, that hurt a bit. '''Eddie: '''Me too. Villains Attack/Crystal and Amber's Alien Transformation 'Fred Jones: So what's with the Alien costumes?! Steve: Something to scare the locals so they won't come snooping around. Laura: '''It also explains the mysterious sounds of our drilling and blasting. - '''Olivia: So now what are you gonna do to us? - (Now we go to the scene, where Shaggy, Scooby, Crystal, Amber, Genki, Mocchi and Eddie finds a dead end) Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, let's get out of here. '''Genki: '''Okay, as long the guards doesn't spot us. Scooby, Shaggy, Eddie, Genki and Mocchi to the rescue/Flicker and the Knights is Free/Final Battle - - - (Final Boss (Remastered) - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays) - '''Daphne Blake: Shaggy, Scooby! Those aliens are Crystal and Amber! Shaggy Rogers: What are you talking about? Velma Dinkley: Look at them! () Crystal: Shaggy, help! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks. Those are the girls. Eddie: '''Then we gotta help them! '''Steve: '''Those five clowns can't help you. - '''Genki: I'll take that evil thing! (He grabs Dr. Facilier's talisman, then threws it and smashes it into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I've got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a mindless send back and a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and the rest of the heroes locked away... I just need a little more time. (Gasp and sees a giant statue) No! Don't please no! (The shadow grabs and drags him away) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as a gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) - - - - - Foop: Nice Dragon-type Pokemon. Squire Flicker: Flamethrower! (Squire Flicker's Druddigon fires Flamethrower frying Foop) Tino, Carver, Lor and Tish: (Laughing so hard) Foop: (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) I hate that Dragon! Crystal and Amber's Final Goodbye Shaggy Rogers: '''Are you alright? '''Crystal: '''Yeah, thanks. '''Genki: Glad you're okay. Shaggy Rogers: '''I don't get it, Your aliens? '''Hare: '''I just don't get it. '''Crystal: I have another confession... Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, I know. You're not a government agent. Crystal: Well actually, we are. But not from Earth. We were sent by our world to investigate signals from your planet. Amber: Transmitted from the south station. Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Zoinks! You can talk? Amber: Yes, quite well! Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers: Like, dig that, Scoob! A talking dog! Scooby Doo: surprised Ryeah! Fred: to Velma and Daphne Imagine that. Ending (Later the police them arrest Max, Steve and Laura along with Lester) Steve: Yeah, yeah, and we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those meddling... Officer: Quiet you! - - - - Fred Jones: '''I know how's luck changing? '''Sleepy: '''And what is that? - '''Buck: I keeping it quiet cause, when people think you're soft, they walk all over you. - Daphne Blake: '''I hope the guys aren't taking it too hard. '''Jack Skellington: '''That's very depressing. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Yeah, when I said there someone out there for everyone, I didn't know it meant out there. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Let's go talk to them. '''Fred Jones: Ready guys? Hey, you guys okay? Gregory: '''What's wrong? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, we're just completely destroyed. That's all. Scooby-Doo: Reah, restroyed. Fred Jones: Yeah, I know. But you'll get over it. Genki: He's right. Eddie: You still got us. Squire Flicker: And you got me, Shaggy. Holly: Don't worry, I sure you too will forget about it and move on. (They walked to the Mystery Machine) Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, but it's going to take a long, long time. Velma Dinkley: Oh guys, you'd must one. Olivia: '''And you might cheer them up. (Then Shaggy and Scooby gets overexcited seeing Scooby Snax and eats excitingly) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Hey, that's mine! '''Scooby-Doo: '''It's mine. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''They sure does love them! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Now they in the exciting mood. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Well that didn't take long. '''Hare: '''Tell me about it. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Hey, let go! (As the Mystery Machine Drives away, Then a Jackalope appears watching the stars a Shooting Star appears, Then the movie is over and go back to Timmy) '''Wanda: It's about Aliens finally kidnapped Genki, Mocchi and Eddie and destroy their brains with a bendy straws? Timmy: NO!!! It's about Tino and his friends visited the Area and help them with Crystal and Amber with their big secret from Taking gold! (Than he saw it over already) AHHHHH!!! Cosmo: WOW!!! I'll bet that was really cool! I sure wish we saw that. Wanda: Uh, that's okay, Timmy. I sure they run it again. Well, what you want to do until than? (Than Timmy make a World Pool again, on Cosmo Wanda, again) Both: AHHHH!!!! (THE END) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts